1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk storage system for storing information into an optical disk medium cartridge by using an optical disk drive and an optical disk library apparatus and to a storage medium in which a copy processing program of the optical disk storage system has been stored. More particularly, the invention relates to an optical storage system functioning as a duplicator for forming a large amount of copies of a copy source medium cartridge and to a storage medium in which a copy processing program has been stored.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical disks have the advantage of a large capacity exceeding 200 MB, and can be formed as a cartridge so as to enable a medium to be moved between different optical disk drive. The advantage have been recently exploited in the environment of Windows or an environment using software of a large scale. In recent years, in association with an appearance of an optical disk drive of 3.5 inches, costs are reduced and an accessing speed is improved, so that a performance equivalent to a standard hard disk drive (HDD) of one generation ago can be obtained. However, since a single optical disk cartridge has a limitation in a storage capacity, a desk-top type optical disk library apparatus in which a plurality of optical disk cartridges are enclosed in the apparatus, a necessary optical disk cartridge is picked up and loaded into an optical disk drive by a robot hand, and the recording and reproduction are executed has been proposed. In recent years, there is a copy work for forming a large quantity of copies of the optical disk cartridge by using such an optical disk library apparatus. For example, when secret data which is not adapted to be held in an on-line manner is distributed from a main office to a plurality of branches, a large quantity of copies of the secret data are formed by using the library apparatus. For such a copy work using the library apparatus, an optical disk drive apparatus (hereinbelow, called an "MO drive apparatus") and an optical disk library apparatus (hereinbelow, called an "MO library apparatus") are connected to a personal computer functioning as a host via a device bus such as an SCSI or the like. An optical disk cartridge (hereinbelow, referred to an "MO cartridge" which is an abbreviation of a magnetooptic cartridge) as a copy source is inserted into the MO drive apparatus, a plurality of MO cartridges as copy destinations are inserted into the MO library apparatus, and a continuous copy from the copy source cartridge to a copy destination cartridge is executed.